


Mind Games

by IceLeaf29



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLeaf29/pseuds/IceLeaf29
Summary: The night of the Dragonet’s hatching, took place in a the cave with a skylight. The SandWing egg went silver in the moonlight,  and when it hatched, the dragon had silver teardrop scales by her eyes.(Basically the first five books re-written if Sunny had mind reading, and future telling powers.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, based on another work of fiction.

The light of the three moons shone down through the small hole in the cave’s roof, at least two of them shining down into the golden SandWing egg. Kestrel’s problem however, was that the egg was no longer gold; It was silver. 

The SkyWing was rather fascinated by the silver tone on the egg, only becoming distracted when she heard Dune and Webs let out a cry of protest. Kestrel spun around, and saw a rather large MudWing dragonet emerge from the shattered shell of his egg, his tiny claws smashing into the sides of the dark blue SeaWing egg. Webs in particular was distressed at this, Kestrel assuming it was because he had stolen the egg from Queen Coral of the SeaWings. 

After a few moments of Webs and Dune acting like idiots and failing, Kestrel let out a snort, and she stormed over to the MudWing. Kestrel, from there, hooked one of her scorched claws under a scale on the back of his neck, and she yanked him away, right as a crack started to run down the side of the RainWing egg. Dune payed attention to the colourful egg, and he started to watch it anxiously, Kestrel letting out a snort. 

She held the MudWing in her claws, flinching when his size and the way he sat in her claws triggered the memory of herself holding her baby in her claws; the one who burned her when she tried to help the now-dead dragon. 

Kestrel shook her head angrily at herself, and she glares at Webs who appeared to be too scared to help with the SeaWing’s hatching, the deep blue egg gaining cracks all over the surface. Webs noticed Kestrel glaring at him, and he scrambled over to the egg’s side, murmuring a few encouraging words to it. 

Kestrel dropped the MudWing after a few moments, and she faced the silver-glowing SandWing egg. A small crack now ran over the top of it, and that crack started to grow. She didn’t move her gaze from the egg, even when The Newly hatched SeaWing gaze out a angry wail, nor when Dune let out a yelp when the MudWing clamped his jaws into the RainWing’s tail.

Kestrel mainly had her eyes in the starting to hatch SandWing egg. She was rather curious on the colouring. She did know for certain that when Dune first brought it back, it was the golden colour that she had become accustomed to. 

The NightWing egg also sat by the SandWing, however it only had a small amount of moon long stream onto it, not nearly enough to make it glow or even slightly change colour. Kestrel shifted her gaze to the NightWing egg for a moment, almost instantly leaving it to Webs when she noticed the SeaWing come over. 

Kestrel gently brushed the SandWing egg, and she cocked her head slightly. Another crack had formed, creeping along the side. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Webs cradle a black dragon with silver flecked wings; The NightWing, however she didn’t care. 

Kestrel quickly turned to face the others, spotting the RainWing’s tail in the MudWing’s mouth, the SeaWing angrily wailing at a distressed Dune, and Webs cradling the NightWing. She could tell instantly that the MudWing would be a powerful fighter; His large figure, and wide shoulders have it away. The SeaWing would be next best fighter, her strong tail giving it away. Then the NightWing, then the lazy RainWing. All RainWings were lazy dragons, so this one would be no exception. 

Kestrel then turned back to the SandWing egg, and she hoped that it would be a good fighter like the MudWing and SeaWing appeared to be, and she found herself extremely disappointed when she saw the hatched SandWing. It was a golden colour, not like any other SandWing Kestrel had ever seen. It didn’t have the poisonous barb at the end of it’s tail, and when it looked up at Kestrel, it had gray-green eyes, unlike any other SandWing. Kestrel also noticed that the SandWing (or whatever it was), had a silver scale in the shape of a tear drop next to each eye, which was once again, something no SandWing she’d Ever seen had. 

 

After a few minutes, the three guardians managed to heard the five newly hatched dragons into a small area so they could name the tiny things. Kestrel wracked her brain, trying to think of any RainWing and SeaWing names. She had decided to name the two girls, Webs taking the SandWing, and Dune taking the MudWing. The NightWing’s name was Statflight, given to him by Morrowseer when they had given the Talons of Peace the NightWing egg. 

Kestrel soon came up with a name for the RainWing; Glory. It was simple, and seemed fit for a rainbow dragon. She started to think about names for the SeaWing, when Dune spoke up.  
“I’m naming the MudWing ‘Clay’.” He announced. Kestrel snorted at the name. It wasn’t ferocious at all! And especially not for a dragon who had attacked his unborn ‘siblings’. 

“I think Sunny suits the stunted SandWing.” Webs joined in. Kestrel rolled her eyes, however the large SkyWing couldn’t help but agree. The stunted SandWing wouldn’t be able to fight well, so the name ‘Sunny’ would suit. 

“I’ve named the RainWing ‘Glory’, and the SeaWing’s ‘Tsunami’.” Tsunami. THAT was a fierce name, for what seemed like a fierce dragon. Webs nodded his approval, and Dune looked happy with that. 

“Now, we wait.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sunny doesn’t know why no one else can hear what seems like millions of unspoken words at once.

“I’m not lying!” She protested, her tail hanging between her hind legs. Sunny was staring right up at the much bigger Kestrel, Clay guiltily stamding begins her. Sunny’s heart quickened, trying to avoid looking back at him. She didn’t want him to get in trouble, even though he was the one to convince her to tell their guardians about the voices she kept hearing. 

Kestrel wasn’t convinced. “And why should we believe a sniveling dragonet when she’s a stuntred SandWing who can’t keep her jaws shut?” Kestrel hissed. Sunny helplessly tried to come up with something, yelping when Kestrel shot her claws down, and slammed them into the stone cave they rested in. “There IS none!” She snarled, her claws nipping Sunny as she brought them back off. The three year old dragonet scurried off, Clay sheltering her slightly in his wings as he followed her. 

“How’d it go?!” Tsunami demanded the moment the MudWing and SandWing reached the cafe where Glory, Tsunami and Starflight waited. Starflight was (obviously) practicing his reading, his eyes scanning over a semi-complicated scroll with bigger words than what the rest of them knew. Glory was a red colour with dark gray splotches materialising and disappearing. 

“Kestrel yelled at me.” Sunny mumbled in response to Tsunami, making the SeaWing squeak in rage. “I’ll rip her to shreds!” She growled, her tail almost knocking Sunny to the ground as she leapt, and was held back by Clay. “We can’t attack Kestrel! She’ll yell at us!” He explained. Sunny nodded her agreement, slumping down to the ground. 

“Then what?”


End file.
